


Silver Bells

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver Bells, Silver Bells<br/>It’s Christmas time in the city<br/>Ring-a-ling, hear them ring<br/>Soon it will be Christmas Day</p><p>City sidewalks<br/>Busy sidewalks<br/>Dressed in holiday style<br/>In the air there’s<br/>A feeling of Christmas<br/>Children laughing<br/>People passing<br/>Meeting smile after smile<br/>And on every<br/>Street corner you’ll hear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells

Sam couldn’t be happier. He was walking hand in hand with Brittany, shopping for Christmas presents, and snow was slowly falling on them. The streets were beautiful, with all the Christmas lights and the decorated shop windows. Brittany helped him pick gifts for his siblings, and he helped her find something for her parents.

They stopped in a café and ordered hot chocolate to go. They sat on a bench and watched people while they drank. Everyone seemed happy, and they saw several children with bright eyes and big smiles, who had just seen Santa. Brittany put her head on Sam’s shoulder and he put an arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

“I’m glad we’re together for Christmas,” she whispered.

“Me too. I can’t visit my parents, but it doesn’t hurt so bad when I’m with you.”

She took his hand and they walked down the street.

“One more stop,” Sam said when they got to the shop he was looking for. “Stay here and don’t peek. I’ll be back,” he added in his best Terminator impression.

Brittany burst out laughing and Sam beamed with pride. He loved hearing Brittany laugh. It sounded like thousand of silver bells jingling.

He entered the store, which was his favorite candy shop, and asked for the big box right behind the counter. He had been there the week before, and he knew exactly what to get Brittany. He paid and left. Brittany was waiting for him, looking in awe at an electric train going around a Christmas tree in the next shop window.

“Merry Christmas,” he said, giving her the box.

“It’s not Christmas yet,” she objected.

“I know. I just can’t wait to see the look on your face when you open it.”

Brittany smiled and took the box. She opened it and discovered a giant red gummy bear, big as her head. Gaping, she stared at Sam.

“You can hug it and eat it at the same time,” he said, grinning.

Brittany giggled and kissed him.

“Best. Christmas present. Ever!” she whispered against his lips.

He took her hand again and they started to make their way back home.

“So, what are you gonna call him?”¸

“Lord Gummington.”


End file.
